A Trip to the Naruto World
by littleangel123
Summary: Setsuko ordered a new Akatsuki cloak, then fell into a strange world with ninjas who don't take strangers lightly. Then the Brawlers came to rescue her, instead...They are caught in Setsuko's problems as well. Will they ever return home? Pairings in the story!
1. Fall of Setsuko

A Trip to the Naruto World

At the Smash Mansion, Setsuko finally got her Akatsuki jacket that she ordered because she loved watching Naruto (But got tired of it in Shippuden so read chapters instead) and order something in the anime store. Since there was no leaf headband...She got a jacket instead. Her sister Shinobu loves Naruto too, since there is ninjas involved and she is a ninja too and also she loves it because it's really funny.

"Package for Smasher Setsuko!" A mailman called out.

"OH! That's me! Thanks!" Setsuko paid for the package and opened it to find an Akatsuki cloak. "Yes! Just what I ordered." she said as she wore it.

"Attention Smashers! Lunch is ready!" Master Hand announced. Everyone ran to the kitchen to get their lunch. Setsuko triped on something and fell for her doom, well let's just say she fell and cannot stop. Few hours later...There was flying colours everywhere which she is used to. Then an image of a village appeared. Then Setsuko landed on a grassy ground.

"Uhh...Hard landing...I must get back for my food...I'm hungry..." Setsuko moaned.

"AKATSUKI! I THOUGHT THEY'RE ALL DEAD?" A blonde haired ninja screamed. A pink haired girl, a black haired boy and a masked man jumped behind him. They all surrounded her.

"I-I'm not an Akatsuki!" Setsuko quivered.

"You're wearing the cloak." The black haired boy said.

"THIS IS A JACKET! IT'S MADE BY AN ANIME STORE! IT'S FAKE!" Setsuko yelled as she showed the company's tag and pointing at it. The masked man sighed.

"We are not buying it. I guess she needs to die." He threw a kunai at her. Setsuko braced herself. But, she heard metal clinking with metal. She looked up to see her sister. She had blocked the kunai.

"A rouge ninja!" The blonde exclaimed.

"We're not enemies. Do you think an enemy would cry and be in fetal position?" Shinobu pointed to Setsuko. She was crying in fetal position.

"Okay, you win." The pink haired girl said.

"But she might be doing some kind of jutsu!" The blonde pointed out.

"Well, all she can do is sing and punch when she has no weapon. She can't do any jutsu." Shinobu said.

"Okay then, so you're saying she's harmless?" The black haired boy said.

"Exactly." Shinobu said. She tossed Setsuko a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Okay then...That means YOU MUST BE THE ENEMY!" The blonde lunged. Shinobu got into a battle stance. But, before the blonde could attack, the masked man grabbed the blonde by the collar.

"Now Naruto, she's a good guy. Anyways, I'm Kakashi Hatake, this idiot is Naruto Uzamaki, the girl is Sakura Haruno and the last one is Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi stuck out his hand and Shinobu shook it.

"My name is Shinobu and that's my sister Setsuko." Shinobu said.

"You know, you look a little like me." Sakura said to Shinobu.

"I wanna go home. Everyone would probably be worrying." Setsuko said.

"Everyone saw you fall. They think you're dead." Shinobu said.

"OH NO!" Setsuko sank down into a pool of despair. Suddenly, there was screaming. It was the Smashers!

"I KNEW WE SHOULD OF RODE ON YOUR BACK!" Red screamed.

"You're all too heavy!" Pit yelled. They both saw Kirby riding on Meta Knight's back. Red got an idea.

"Keep flying Pit!" Red said as he clinged on Pit's back.

"DUDE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? GET THE FUDGE OFF MY BACK!" Pit shreiked. Master Hand and Crazy Hand grabbed all the Smashers before they could land. A dust cloud kicked up.

"ALIENS! WE'RE BEING INVADED!" Naruto screamed. Sakura and Sasuke both punched him at the same time.

"Those are not aliens! They're my friends!" Setsuko said.

"And boyfriend." Shinobu muttered. Setsuko glared.

"You shouldn't be saying anything about me and Red! How about you and Pit?" Setsuko countered. Shinobu stiffened.

"Grr...That's nothing." Shinobu said. Pit unfornately walked up to Shinobu at that moment.

"What do you mean nothing?" Pit asked with puppy dog eyes. Shinobu turned around and faced him.

"I didn't mean that!" Shinobu said.

"Kay!" He smiled. Two boys wearing the Suna headband jumped in. They looked at Shinobu in shock.

"Kiku! You're alive!" They smiled with glee.

"Who are you two?" Shinobu asked. Their jaws dropped.

"It's us, Hayato and Takahiro!" A boy with gray streaks in his hair said.

"I'm Shinobu. Not this 'Kiku' you are looking for." Shinobu said.

"Let's-a go home." Mario said. The Smashers walked to Master Hand. But, Takahiro and Hayato grabbed Shinobu's feet.

"NO! Don't leave! You just had come back after a year! Please Kiku, come back!" Shinobu shook them off while Pit glared. All the Smashers gathered around Master Hand.

"We're ready Master Hand. Can we go?" Peach asked. Master Hand sweat dropped.

"Uh...The hole that we fell through, it's gone." Master Hand said. Everyone groaned.

"I knew we should of ditched Setsuko. Let's ditch her now since she got us into this mess!" King Dedede suggested. Setsuko went started crying and ran away. Everyone glared at King Dedede.

"Poyo, poyo... (Get him...)" Kirby muttered as he walked away to find Setsuko. Everyone lunged at the poor king and started to attack him.

Meanwhile...

"Kirby, I don't want to go back..." Setsuko mumbled. Kirby found Setsuko at a small river.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! (But Setsuko-sis, they beated King Dedede for you!)" Kirby pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Fine." Setsuko said. Even the tough Meta Knight can't resist Kirby's puppy eyes. They walked back, but once they came back...The ninjas were examining all the Brawlers by touching them, twirling them, looking at them. They both saw Sasuke examining Pit, Sakura was examining Shinobu, Kakashi was examining Zelda (which made Link twitch), Hayato was examining Snake, Takahiro was examining Red and his pokemon and Naruto was examining Meta Knight.

"What's behind this mask?" Naruto asked as he reached for Meta Knight's mask. Meta Knight smacked his hand away.

"None of your buisiness." He growled.

"EVERYONE! THE MASK IS HIS POWER! GRAB IT!" Naruto yelled, Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, leave the mask be." Kakashi mumbled.

"But Kakashi-Sensei-"

"You can't just force people to reveal their secrets, and he is just like me. Wearing a mask. Like me." Kakashi said. Naruto started poking Meta Knight around more. Kirby was enraged and attacked Naruto.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! (Leave hime alone!)" Kirby yelled hitting Naruto.

"Help! This thing is attacking me! Help me kill this pest!" Naruto yelled as he pulled off Kirby and started punching Kirby as a punching bag. Meta Knight's eyes turned blood red and grabbed Kirby.

"Leave, Kirby-chan **alone."** Meta Knight said in a deadly voice.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! HELP! KILL THE PINK ONE! IT'S THE MASKED GUY'S LIFE!" Naruto yelled. Sakura smacked Naruto's head.

"You idiot! You can't hurt a girl! Now, how was your life like as a girl?" Sakura asked. Kirby looked at Sakura in confusion.

"Uh, Sakura's your name right? Well actually, Kirby is a boy and his life is doing great." Meta Knight answered for Kirby. Sakura's face turned pale.

"Uh...Then why is he p-pink?"

"Poyo, poyo, POYO, poyo, poyo! (because I was BORN this way!)" Kirby huffed.

"Hn...It must be some cheery, pink, and annoying version of this masked guy." Sasuke muttered. Kirby went face to face with the Uchiha.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo? (And what's that supposed to mean?)" Kirby said (there's a translation on Kirby).

"Hn...Nothing. It's just that you look like him. Anyways, are you a mirror reflection? Family member? Or is he your evil brother?" Sasuke asked. Setsuko laughed/gagged.

"Man, this never gets old. But they are not siblings, family member or anything that you can think of. They may be the same 'species', but they are completely different. Well, you can figure the rest out." Setsuko explained

"THE TWO PUFFBALLS ARE ALIENS!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. Kirby stuck his tounge at Sasuke and ran back to Meta Knight.

"Well, uh...Sasuke, Naruto I think that they are not 'aliens', but they must be close friends-"

"In bed..." Link muttered to his brothers.

"Okay, who said that?" Kakashi said.

"Well it's true!" Toon Link yelled

"Hn...What do you mean 'in bed?'" Sasuke said. All the Smashers except Meta Knight and Kirby's face went pale white.

"We're not telling 'Dah details!' we have would given you a 'flashback' but it's too 'disturbing'" Young Link said (I would have did the 'flashback, but this ain't rated M and wait a couple of years or so, but...).

"TELL US!" Naruto yelled.

"Please tell us." Sakura asked. Setsuko showed the flashback as all the Smashers screamed in horror (yes, Setsuko is so mean!).

"We're dead." Fox mumbled.

Flashback In Setsuko's POV!

I was walking down the stairs of the Smash Mansion and went to go 'steal' Red's cookies in the kitchen until I heard screaming coming from Kirby's room. I will save Kirby (or heal him from his injuries, again...). I went and opened the door, just a crack to see, but I saw Meta Knight doing something to Kirby, my eyes widen in horror. I think I'm sick. I ran to Ike.

"IKE, IKE!" I screamed.

"What is it, little kiddo?"

"Meta Knight. Kirby. DOING SOMETHING!"

"What do you mean?"

"Come!" I yelled as I dragged Ike to the room. He gasped.

"When did this happen?" Ike demanded.

"When I was walking by and saw them when I opened it-"

"POYOOO! (META-KUNNN!)" a voice screamed. I bit my lower lip.

"Oi...Come on Ike, let's tell everybody, but don't tell Master or Crazy Hand, I'll start with Red and Shinobu, you start telling this to Pit, and Marth, then we tell the rest of them...Except the Hands." Setsuko instucted. Me and Ike went seperate ways.

End of Flashback.

"Oooo...Make-out Paradise. Can I have front row seats next time." Kakashi asked.

"YOU WATCHED US?" Meta Knight yelled.

"I wish we didn't ask." Sakura said.

"AHGG! MY EYEZ!" Naruto screamed (I meant to put the 'z').

"Why did you show that?" Shinobu demanded.

"They've asked for it and it I gave it to them."

"Now one question. Are they gay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. Period." Zelda said.

"HA, HA, HA! THERE'S GAY PEOPLE!" Naruto laughed. Setsuko smacked Naruto's face really, really hard.

"You know, nobody I mean _**NOBODY**_ should ever make fun of my otou-chan and his love life, and never, EVER make fun of his looks, gender, their species or speech. You understand?" She said angrily. Naruto gulped. Kakashi laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING SENSEI? SHE ATTACKED ME! PROTECT ME! AND SHE DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE THAT THING!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, Setsuko and Kirby have a special bond like they are siblings. Naruto, you should stop screaming and finger pointing. It's not nice to our guest and Naruto, their species are not important ESPECIALLY their relationships." Kakashi said sternly.

"Hn, Kakashi. You don't know what you're up against. You must send them to Tsunade and keep them in the top secret area to be examined." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! They are nice people. Would you hurt a family like them?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm...Nope, there's nothing to be examined here." Red said as he was pulling his skin. All the Brawlers agreed.

"But you guys have really, REALLY strange powers." Sakura said.

"And you guys don't look anything like human, well except some of you." Sasuke said looking at the other brawlers who were offened and are human that are glaring.

"ARREST THEM!" Naruto yelled. They all lunged for them, then Zelda transported them somewhere. The Brawlers all disappeard.

"Where'd they go?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

Ah! My first story of one of my favourite catagories. Will the Brawlers go back home? Or will they be studied to death, by an idiotic ninja, a pink haired ninja, a emo sort of ninja, and a perverted, understanding, yet wise ninja?

Setsuko: That's it! I'm never gonna read, or watch Naruto EVER AGAIN!

Shinobu: Well we hadn't did this in a very long time so enjoy this.

Meta Knight: I swear, if I ever see them again, they will taste the wrath of Galaxia and how dare they tried to take my mask and hurt Kirby.

Red: I had a feeling we should have not used our powers to hurt King Dedede.

Kirby: Poyo, poyo, poyo. Poyo, poyo, poyo! (I hate the black hair kid and the blonde idiot. They were mean to me and Onee-chan!)

Zelda: Talk about Sasuke. He says we are weird.

Master Hand: Well the good thing is we are safe.

Crazy Hand: PlEaSe ReViEw So YoU cAn HaVe LoTs Of FlUfFy BuNnIeS aNd CuDdLe ThEm AnD-

Samus: Just review. Please. Now (Prepares her paralyzer).


	2. UhOh, It's Team Gai!

Uh-Oh, It's Team Gai!

"We're saved! Thank goddesses Zelda!" Link cried. Zelda blushed a little tint.

"We must move on before we're all found, again." Master Hand said to everyone. They all nodded and walked along the grassy forest. 10 minutes later, they found a small training ground.

"Hey! Maybe we can rest here!" Toon Link said as he pointed there.

"But we must go! There might be more crazy ninjas coming." Setsuko hissed.

"Naw, there's nothing to be afraid of, we all have special powers, you, me and Shinobu have Pokemon, what's the worst that can happen?" Red said.

"Red, you said the WTWTCH words..." Pit mumbled.

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI, THERE'S PEOPLE AND CREATURES IN OUR TRAINING GROUND!" A voice shrieked. There was a boy who had a black bowl haircut, round bug eyes and bushy eyebrows, a girl who wears two buns on her hair and a boy who has white eyes and long, dark brown hair. There behind them was a man who looked exactly like the boy with bushy eyebrows except his eyes are normal shape.

"Oh crap, not AGAIN!" Setsuko groaned. Then when the bushy brows boy laid his eyes on Setsuko, he blushed heavily.

"KARA-SAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled.

"Setsuko, do you know him, and is your name actually Kara?" Red asked.

"He is from Naruto, but I never even met him in real life. But, he looks exactly LIKE MY EX! No, Kara is not my name." Setsuko answered.

"Lee you fool, don't talk to them, they may be dangerous." The white eyed boy scolded.

"Yeah Lee, Kakashi told us there was a group of people named The Smashers, that are wandering around this forest and Naruto told us they are scary, ugly, mean and they are a threat. Especially a pink blob named Kirby, a navy blue blob named Meta Knight and Kirby's human sister, Setsuko." The bun haired girl said. Setsuko twitched.

"OOHH THAT NARUTO! HOW DARE HE INSULTED US! I TOLD HIM THAT MAKING FUN OF US IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Setsuko screamed at the top of her lungs. The man with bushy eyebrows turned towards Setsuko.

"You are the Smashers. YOSH! I'm Might Gai, the one who looks like me is my favourite pupil, Rock Lee, the girl with buns is the fabulous Tenten and the one with white eyes is the quiet, yet unique Neji Hyuga!" Gai anounced.

"GAI-SENSEI! YOU ARE THE BEST AT INTRODUCING TO US!" Lee cheered with his eyes sparkling. Then Lee and Gai started hugging.

"Uhh...Are they gay?" Young Link asked Setsuko.

"They do that all the time so no worries." Setsuko replied.

"Gai-Sensei, we must bring them as prisoner because they attacked Kakashi's team." Neji said.

"Yo! We are friendly, but they were attacking us. See I came here at lunch and then they found me and they were thinking I am Akatsuki because I wear a fake jacket and they wanted to kill me instantly. The Smashers came back to save me, and then we were all examined, then Kirby got mad at Naruto cause he was checking out Meta Knight and trying to take his mask. Sasuke made fun of Kirby and Naruto made fun of Meta Knight and Kirby's relationship, then I smacked Naruto in the face and told him not to make fun of them. Sasuke says we are abnormal, because we look different. Now we ran away from them because they were about to take us away, and now you get the story. I WANT TO GO HOME!" Setsuko explained the whole story.

"You may be lying you know." Tenten said.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I AM LYING? I NEVER LIE TO NINJAS! AND I WAS ABOUT TO SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH AND-" Setsuko was cut off by Shinobu.

"We are sure. By a 100%. If we lied, we would hurt you straight way." Shinobu said.

"YOSH! Even if you guys attacked, you would never get a scratch from us! Tenten has 100% accuracy, Neji can use the Byakugan to find you if you run and can block your chakra points with his Gentle Fist and me and Gai-Sensei have the ultimate taijutsu." Lee said trying his best to intimidate the Smashers. Then he turned to Setsuko. "Kara-san, will you go out with me?" Lee asked as his cheeks turned red. Setsuko looked disgusted. Red glared.

"I am not Kara. Tell me what she looks like." Setsuko said.

"She wears glasses, like you. She has beautiful brown eyes, like you. She has a fair cookie tan, like you. She wears glasses, like you and she can turn into many fairy forms depending on her mood...Can you?" Lee said, comparing her and that 'Kara' girl.

"No. Turning into fairy forms? That must be impossible to do. If it's magic? If it is, then ask Zelda, not me. I'm confused and sad and nothing's happening." Setsuko said.

"And she has a demon possessed in her. Do you have it?"

"No. I don't have any. You are insane." Setsuko said in a bored tone.

"YOU ARE NOT KARA!" Lee screamed.

"Of course. I was NEVER that 'Kara' girl." Setsuko said annoyed.

"ATTACK!" Gai commanded. Lee gave a steel hard kick on Setsuko's stomach, Neji used gentle fist on her back then Tenten hit her on the legs with her spiky club. Setsuko started coughing lots of blood. The Smashers gasped.

"Hey! No fair, you just attack her because she is not Kara! Well, you're all dead cause Kirby-chan will kill you!" Meta Knight yelled. Kirby's soft sky blue eyes flashed blood red.

"Poyo. Poyo. Poy. POYO-POYO! (You. Hurt. My. ONEE-CHAN!)" Kirby screamed.

"That's Kirby? He looks easy picking. I feel that his destiny is being a loser." Neji scoffed.

"Poyo, poyo, poyoyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo (I would have eaten you all in one gulp, but Onee-chan taught me that violence outside of the Smash Mansion is unnecessary)" Kirby said.

"How would you eat us in one gulp?" Tenten sneered. Kirby ate 4 giant trees in one gulp. Neji used Byakugan.

"Tenten, don't get intimidated by the eating buffoon." Neji said. Meta Knight drew his sword out.

"Don't make fun of Kirby-chan." Meta Knight said darkly. Setsuko is completely heal and back on her feet.

"Yeah! You ninjas have a lack of understanding people." Setsuko spat at Neji's face. He calmly wiped the spit away from his face. He snapped his fingers.

"Lee, attack...Full power. Take it off." Neji ordered. Lee took off his weights and started to run fast in uncontrollable speed. Lee was about to kick her on the hips, she grabbed it. Neji, Tenten and mostly Gai gasped.

"Nobody ever missed his attacks that fast!" Gai said. Then she bit him and gripped her bite. Lee screamed in pain.

"GET HER OFF!" Lee yelled as he was punching her with her good arm. Tenten gasped.

"Lee! STOP IT!" Tenten shrieked. Lee stopped. "You want to end up as Kiba who hurt Kara?" (look at 'The Naruto Olympic Games')

"No...I won't..."

"Lee! They are the enemy!" Gai yelled.

"Gai-sensei, Neji! She reminds me too much of Kara!" Lee talked back. Zelda bowed.

"Excuse me, I thank you Lee and Tenten. My name is Princess Zelda, Meta Knight is the navy blue puffball, DO NOT TOUCH HIS MASK! Red is..." Zelda gone on, introducing them to each other. After the introduction, she took in a deep breath.

"There. Now you know now." Zelda said tiredly.

"THAT WAS SO NOT YOUTHFUL!" Gai yelled as Lee, Tenten and Neji, who understood them clearly tried to hold him down. But then Gai managed to jump in the air to and went straight towards them to do Dynamic Entry. Zelda teleported them once again. Gai landed straight to a tree (like George of the Jungle! I don't own that!).

"Gai-sensei! Are you okay?" Tenten asked the injured teacher.

"We need to get those Smashers and I just know who I can get!"

"Gai-sensei...Don't. Anyone but them."

"Fine Lee, but if the next two don't catch them, I have no choice."

OOOOHHH GAI! He's an idiot. Even Lee can understand people better. Well, who is the last resort? Who are the 'next two'? Well Find out in the Next chapters! Please _review_, **no flames**and remember, I do not own SSBB, Naruto or ANYTHING except for the OCs. Just the Naruto ones are just mentioned. I am just thinking about if they can make a brief appearance, but yeah, I'll decide about it.

^o'


	3. Hinata Understands

Hinata Understands

"I'm tired!" Toon Link yelled as he looked like he was about to fall over.

"C-come on...It's just few more minutes until we can rest..." Young Link moaned. Master Hand saw all of the Smashers including his brother Crazy Hand exhausted so he called everyone to rest.

"Thank you Master Hand," Zelda said as she sipped a cup of Peach's tea.

"Hey...I feel that somebody is missing in our group," Pit wondered as he looked around.

"Where's my sister?" Shinobu asked. Everyone looked around for the young medic, but she is nowhere to be seen.

"They must have took her while we were walking!" Olimar screamed as all the Pikmin start to scream also.

"SHHH! They might hear us," Samus hushed.

"What do we do? We can't wait for her. The crazy ninjas might take us," Link said.

"We can stay here, but we need traps...Lots of traps." Sheik suggested.

"Sheik! That's it! You're a ninja too! You can fool them with your appearance!" Link exclaimed as he hugged Sheik.

"Link...No hugging."

"Sorry..." Link apologized.

"But it won't work because they have diffrent clothing my clan had so I won't fit in," Sheik grumbled, "but I can set up the traps to protect everyone and just incase the 'doctor' comes in, I will mark the trees around us with one of our bloods," Sheik added in.

"Woah, isn't the blood part a bit risky?" Master Hand asked Sheik.

"I saved a couple of pills from 'doctor', that will recover your blood loss and 'doc' can find out that it's our since she is a medic," Sheik said, "so who will give me their blood?" Some people raised their hands, even Master Hand.

"Fine, I will get started now," Sheik replied. Then Sheik started to work on his traps.

With Setsuko POV...

"Hey! Kurenai-Sensei! We caught our prisoner!" a boy yelled.

"Kiba-kun, we're might wake her up," a sweet innocent voice sounded to my ears. I blinked then got up. A girl with warm lavender eyes and dark blue eyes looked at me kindly.

"Did you have a nice rest little one?" she asked.

"Y-yeah...Are you Hinata Hyuuga?" I asked her . She nodded slightly. With joy, I hugged her.

"I like you. You are the only one who was kind to me..." I cried softly.

"Kiba-kun told me you and your friends are evil. I don't think you are evil at all in the heart, you must be lost," Hinata said. I nodded lightly. Just then a boy who has red fang marks and wearing a sweater pulled me away from Hinata.

"Hinata! She's a prisoner! Naruto told us that she was a maniac and attacked him and almost killed him!" he scolded as he tied me up in ropes. A big dog ran to the boy.

"You must be Kiba of the Inuzuka clan," I said, cringing in my words. The large dog growled at me with anger.

"That's right Akamaru. You saw Naruto's cut, it's from her," Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun, she told me, they are lost-"

"And want go home!" I squealed.

"You got to understand and let them explain!" Hinata protested.

"Everyone wanted to us to take this prisoner since she is the most important one because she came to this world first and then called the mother ship to send her friends down to invade us all," Kiba explained.

"Jeez! What's up with you? There is no such thing as a mother ship, we are not aliens and I want to go home! Me and my friends almost got killed from Team Gai and I was almost murdered from a masked man!" I yelled as I manage to loosen myself from Kiba's ropes and jumped away.

"Our prisoner!" Kiba screamed. Hinata took off after me.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled, "Curses! They got away!".

When Hinata was running beside me, I asked "Why are you following me?"

"I understand how you feel. I will help you take you home, but we will find your friends first!" Hinata said. I smiled then agreed. I will find you everyone and I brought a friend to save our lives!

An hour later...

We stopped by a tree with with a piece of paper smeared with blood.

"Sheik...Smart as always..." I mumbled examining the blood.

"Who's Sheik?" Hinata asked me.

"A Sheikah. Princess Zelda transforms into him so they are both the same. To ask who Princess Zelda is, she is the ruler of a place called Hyrule with her hero Link. Link is the Hero of Hyrule while his brothers Young Link is the Hero of Time and Toon Link is the Hero of the Seas. They all have a special part of the Triforce symbol. The Links have the Triforce of Courage, while Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom. If you are wondering where the third is...A villan name Ganondorf who has the Triforce of Power though, he is part of our group. He's not entirely evil if you know him. He's just an old fat grandpa who has dark powers," Setsuko explained Hinata.

"Oh, so you guys are not that bad?"

"We are never that evil. There are villains, but they are just a silly bunch of wannabes who want to rule the world. They stopped being 'I want to rule the world' evil, they are just joking around and-whoa!" I said as a blue flash sped past me.

"Hey Setsuko! We've been looking for you!" Sonic yelled. Cocky Hedgehog...

"Is that a friend of your group?" Hinata said to me.

"Yeah, a cocky one. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog ever (and cockiest)!" I said.

"Hey, I heard that! Anyways bring your friend and head back with without the traps hurting us!" Sonic yelled. Then he pointed to a secret entrance without traps.

"Guests first!" Sonic said with a grin. Hinata laughed and walk along with Sonic beside her. I trailed behind and covered the scent of our tracks.

Normal POV

Everyone was asleep peacefully except for Kirby and Red who were worried to death. Then they both saw Sonic with Hinata and Setsuko.

"HEY EVERYONE! WE GOT SETSUKO! AND LET'S WELCOME HER FRIEND HINATA HYUUGA!" Sonic announced. Everyone except Wario hugged Setsuko (Red gave her a peck on the forehead). They all greeted Hinata in a happy manner. Setsuko even told how kind she was and how different from other ninjas.

"This is like a welcoming party back at the Smash Mansion!" Bowser said, "Mario, you should have invited me, just saying..."

"This is good tea Peach-hime," Hinata said as she sipped the pink tea.

"Thank you! Just called me Peach! The tea's made out of fresh peaches back at the Mushroom Kingdom!" Peach happily said. Then she told Hinata about her days with Mario and Luigi at the Mushroom Kingdom. Then everyone told stories about their life and befriended with Hinata (Wario also befriended with Hinata! SHOCKING!). Then nightfall came.

"It's night already...I have to tell Kurenai-Sensei where I am..." Hinata said. Then all the kids flew over to Hinata and latched on to her leg.

"Don't go! We need you! All of us!" Lucas cried. Setsuko unlatched all the kids then told her, "You promised that you'd stay with us until we are back home..."

"Okay...I will stay with you, until you are all back to where you are," Hinata declared. Everyone cheered loudly, after 1 hour of telling stories around the nice toasty fire, everyone fell asleep under their trees (Master Hand told them to pick a tree to rest under). Hinata fell asleep with the children gathered around her and Setsuko resting on her shoulder.

Meanwhile with Team Kurenai...

"Arg! I can't believe we lost Hinata and the prisoner! What should we do, Shino?" Kiba cursed.

"I will track them down, report to the others and capture those Smashers..." a boy with black sunglasses and a grey coat said. Then a tiny bug flew to his finger as it clicked.

"You found where they are? Perfect. But I can't believe Hinata is betraying us,"

"Shino, you don't think..."

"Yes Kiba, we will take extreme measures," Shino said.

"Right. I will get them right away!" Kiba said as he jumped on to Akamaru and disappeared in the darkness.

"Enjoy all you want Smashers...You will never get from me, Shino Aburame and the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Shino yelled at the bright full moon.


	4. Team 10's Great Appearance!

Team 10's Great Appearance!

"Let's get moving everyone!" Master Hand said as he gently patted everyone to wake up. Hinata stroked Setsuko's hair as Setsuko snuggled into Hinata's arms. Red sighed and pulled up the two girls.

"Come on you two...We do not want anymore ninja hurting us..." Red mumbled. Setsuko glared and pointed at Hinata.

"Sorry, Hinata! I meant other ninjas! You were the one who took care of my girlfriend after all...So you are a good ninja like Shinobu...Thanks for taking care of Setsuko anyways, she said you were the only one who understood her without hurting her and you comforted her when she was in tears." Red said as he saw Shinobu also glaring. Setsuko blushed and Hinata bowed.

"You're welcome, Red-San..." Hinata said.

"Hurry up!" Ness called out. Lucas grabbed Hinata and Setsuko's hand, then dragged them to the children. Red went to catch up, until he was grabbed by a hand and pulled into a bush. Then Setsuko and Hinata heard a scream.

"Red!" Setsuko cried, "I'm coming to help you!" she also said as she ran to the scream. The children and Hinata followed the young medic. When Setsuko got there, she just saw Red standing there with no injuries. She walked towards him cautiously.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did you give out our location?" Setsuko asked worriedly.

"Yeah, whatever. I am fine, sweetheart." Red replied with a smirk.

"Phew...You had me worried there." Setsuko sighed.

"Setsuko! Red! Are you okay?" Toon Link asked, tugging Setsuko's shirt as the kids and Hinata trailed behind.

"We are okay." Setsuko said. Lucas and Ness glared at Red suspiciously.

"Let's get going." Red said, noticing the two PSI users giving him a bad look. Then they start walking.

"So, Setsuko...Where are we going?" Red asked.

"Dunno, who knows? We need to get home as soon as possible. Who knows who would take over the Smash Mansion. Tabuu might come, or any enemies. Oh well. Maybe we can go out into the Hyrule forest and hang out for a bit when we come back. Like training, play with the pokemon..." Setsuko said.

"Hmm...Perhaps look at the clouds too." Red sighed contently. Lucas and Ness whispered something to Hinata. She gasped. Then she gentle fisted Red on the chest.

"Hinata! Why did you do that?" Setsuko exclaimed.

"That is not your boyfriend! That is Shikamaru!" Hinata said. Then Red transformed into a boy with a spikey ponytail and a green vest.

"Troublesome girls...Hinata, why are you siding with the bad guys? You can't betray the leaf ninja." Shikamaru asked.

"Another ninja! PSI shield Omega!" Ness and Lucas yelled at the same time creating a giant force field.

"Ino, Choji, grab the boy." Shikamaru ordered Then a boy who is big-boned and a girl with a platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail jumped in, holding the real Red who is struggling and crying everytime the girl hits him. Lucas and Ness released their shields.

"Quit moving!" the girl yelled.

"Ah! It's Ino-Pig and it's Chouji!" Setsuko yelled.

"Hey! One more and my anger will be taken on this pretty hot boy!" Ino threatened.

"Ino! Stop! You can't hurt true love! They were planning to go on a date when they go back home!" Hinata said.

"Why can't they spend time with each other in jail?" Chouji asked.

"They're colder than Porky..." Ness mumbled to Lucas. Lucas shook his head.

"But Porky killed many lives, even my mom and my twin brother without a care...They would be colder than Porky if they killed one of us, especially Hinata or Setsuko." Lucas whispered sadly.

"What is that, Shikamaru? A jutsu or something?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know...Accoding to Naruto, these people aren't normal. Most don't have chakra. They can use special moves that we don't know, magic, physical power, shapeshift, you name it. They can do it without chakra. These kids may look normal, but they are powerful. Don't underestimate any Smashers." Shikamaru explained.

"We may be powerful, but we are nice. Man, I should throw out my ninja merchandise when we get home and then have a good brawl with Red, Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle in the Pokemon Stadium 2!" Setsuko said. Red tried to stuggle as much as he can to get to Setsuko. Then Shikamaru formed a hand sign.

"Shadow Possesion Justu!" Shikamaru yelled as his shadow stretched over connecting to Red's shadow. Chouji cut off the ropes. Lucas ran to Red, about to hug him, but was thrown off by Red himself. Lucas starts to bawl loudly. Ness, Popo, Nana, and Toon Link gathered around the blonde boy.

"Hey! That's a dirty trick! That's not like you, Red!" Popo and Nana growled.

"I am afraid that Red can't control his actions. Ino, you do the honors, please. Once she posseses him, her life transfers in his body. She can use him to manipulate his body." Shikamaru explained. Ino started to form a hand sign.

"Mind Transfer-" Ino was inturrupted by a wizz of a kunai that cut her ponytail of hair. It was Shinobu the Ninja!

"Don't you dare move a mucsle." Shinobu threatened.

"SHINOBU!" the Smashers and Hinata exclaimed in excitement.

"MY HAIR!" Ino shrieked, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Sheesh...You guys did worse...Abusive I say...Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Shinobu said calmly. Ino starts twitching.

"You're very annoying!" Ino shouted.

"HUMAN BOULDER!" Chouji screamed as he inflated into a giant ball and charged at The Smashers.

"PSI shield Gamma!" Lucas yelled as created another shield. Chouji bounced off of the PSI shield and crashed into Shikamaru. Shikamaru's jutsu was released so Red is free! Red ran to everyone and hugged them all, except Shinobu who doesn't like hugs from anyone except from children (NOT EVEN FROM PIT!).

"I heard you want to have a brawl with me and my awesome pokemon? YOU'RE ON! Just when we're back at the Smash Mansion." Red said.

"What is the Smash Mansion? Where is it?" Ino asked.

"Oh, it's a mansion where you brawl for fun and don't get hurt. The Smash Mansion is in the middle of the Nintendo Earth which is in between Capcom Mars and Insomniac Games Venus. It's part of the Video Game Solar System. We sometimes vist the Video Game Planets, because Setsuko and Shinobu are friends with many of the people in some planets. Take Spyro the Dragon for instance...He's from Insomniac Games Venus and dang he's cool! Does any of you guys play video games at all?" Red explained, losing topic.

"What is a video game? This is Earth. Not Nintendo Earth or something..." Ino said, confused.

"Red, they don't have much technology so they don't know what a video game is." Setsuko said.

"Where is your leader?" Chouji asked.

"We don't want to explain anymore, it's hard. If we do, you guys would not understand a thing and then attack senselessly and we get the heck outta here BYE!" Setsuko said as she threw a couple of smoke ball, then grabbed everyone and left the coughing Team 10 behind.

"Uhg! They're so sneaky!" Ino growled.

"They've really done it now!" Chouji said angrily.

"That's it! We're getting the leaf's last resort!" Shikamaru shouted in rage. Then the InoShikaCho team dissapeared.

Hinata, Setsuko, Red and the kids managed to catch up with the rest of the Smashers.

"Where were you? We were about to eat s'mores without you guys!" Pit said.

"Ninjas. We rescued Red also." Shinobu reported.

"I wish that we had more help! Maybe Spryo, Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Vergil, even Dante could help!" Wolf grumbled as he chomped on a s'more angrily. Then two people came up behind them. They both wear black cloaks that covers their faces, but one is smaller than the other.

"Maybe we could help..." The taller one said. Samus prepared her gun.

"DON'T SHOOT!" the smaller one squeaked. The taller person groaned.

"ArE yOu TwO NiNjAs?" Crazy asked.

"My sis here is, I'm not. We were having a nice walk until we saw you guys getting attacked by all the people from the leaf. How could they do something like that? They were nice to me, now they are more denser than lead the day after we left." the smaller one said as it pointed at the older sister in the cloak.

"Hmm...I did suspect that the leaf ninjas called Gaara, Temari and Kankuro Sensei to come into this forest to exterminate these people called Smashers...I think you guys are, but I don't see anything bad here...Yep, my sister here is right, they are dense now. Way denser than her." The older sister said.

"Give us your names!" Marth said as he drew his sword.

"I'm Kiku Samuraio." Kiku said as she removed her cloak. She looks almost exactly like Shinobu.

"And I'm Kara! I would be Kara Samuraio, but I don't use a last name." Kara said happily as she removed her cloak. Yes, we all know she sort of looks like Setsuko.

"Hey, aren't you the one that Rock Lee wanted to ask you out and mistaken me for you?" Setsuko asked.

"He does? Aww that's sweet...Well, I think we are twins Setsuko! Except you have lightning hair." Kara said. Apparently Setsuko dyed blonde streaks on her hair yesterday so she will not be mistaken again during their travels.

"Ha. I never knew someone can be that creative with names." Setsuko chuckled.

"Hmm...So that's what those 2 dumb boys were talking about..." Shinobu muttered.

"Takahiro and Hayato? You got that right. They are so stupid." Kiku laughed.

"Hinata-San! What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she spotted the shy ninja.

"Ah! Kara-Chan! I knew they weren't bad guys. My team was the one who captured Setsuko, but she escaped and I followed her and I am going to help her get back home. I also made friends with everyone. Some of them may look mean and tough, but once you get to know them, they're very friendly. Like Meta Knight, he's mysterious and acts cold, but has a soft spot for Kirby and loves him so much that he vowed that he'd protect him with his whole life." Hinata said.

"So, they're just a big family that wants to go home?" Kiku asked.

"Emotionally. They really miss the Smash Mansion. So we must not be caught if we want to help." Hinata replied.

"With my fairy forms and my demon, We will have no problems-"

"No demon, Kara." Kiku scolded.

"Sorry." Kara squeaked, "but fairy forms?" she added.

"But no harming anyone." Kiku said.

"Okay!" Kara said as she made a goofy grin.

"So, now we find more understandable people who are our allies now. We're so gonna have a big chance to go home! To make it better, we have someone who is more powerful than all the evil ninjas!" Falco said, all pumped up.

"But the greatest disadvantage is that I have an anger problem. Once I am angry, I morph into the demon easily and become uncontrolable. So they might use Lee as a bait so i can suppress, but it makes me weak in return." Kara said sadly.

"Oh...That sucks to have an anger problem when you have a demon like that." Fox said.

"I know. It really sucks more when many people treats me as an outcast" Kara muttered under her breath.

"What is it called?" Samus asked.

"It is called the Red Dragon Wolf demon. I still have it and I say, it's pretty ugly." Kara said.

"Okay, okay! But cut to chase will ya? What's the plan?" Bowser interrupted. Kara twitched.

"Well Mr. Turtle Dragon, I don't know yet! But maybe me, Setsuko, Kiku and Shinobu can have something to do with it..." Kara said, really annoyed. Then lightbulbs appeared on everyone's heads.

"Lightbulb..." everyone said (The Despicible Me refrence! I do not own that movie. But I love it so I give credit to the people who made it). Then they all gathered together to say their ideas.

Kara: Great to be back after awhile!

Setsuko: After what?

Kara:Well, I used to be the official OC of whoever made this, but now replaced by you. Because she doesn't seem to have an intrest in our world now and she stopped making our series and also, she even deleted one of it. She even took out Officer Timmy!

Kiku: I guess, we're never going to be seen again after this. This tale is our final appearences. Hey Readers! Enjoy us while you can! This can be our last time to have screentime!

Bowser: But we're going to have our turn to SHINE!

Ganondorf: We already shined long time ago, so no need to add stupid stage drama and quit that stupid pose you're doing.

Bowser: I hate you, Ganondork...

Ness: Wow! This is so awesome! I can say anything here!

Shinobu: Go ahead, no one's looking. You too Lucas.

Lucas: But, I'm scared.

Ness: I LOVE PAULA!

Lucas: *mumble, mumble*

Ness: I can't hear you!

Lucas: *mumbles again, but a little louder*

Ness: Can you say it any louder than what you're saying? And say it more clearer, please!

Lucas: I like Kumatora!

Ness: You like a bear and a tiger?

Lucas: No, Kumatora was one of my party members in my game, back when Porky attacked our island. I had a feeling she had a little crush on me though...I like her too if she does.

Setsuko: Aww! How cute! Well, please review and constuctive flames please. 

Samus: Or I'll shoot you.

Marth: Tsk, tsk, tsk...Samus, manners. Please review!


End file.
